blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Gathering and Crafting Guilds
Gathering and Crafting Guilds is a side quests found in Jadestone Village to introduce the material gathering and item crafting available inside the game. Walkthrough You will receive a letter or a flyer with a message from the mayor in Jadestone Village introducing the gathering and crafting guilds. Letter: "Do you enjoy unique items tailor-made for you? Do you love the thrill of tracking down exotic ingredients? Then come on down to Jadestone Village and find the right guild for you! Our wide variety of crafting and gathering guilds have a representative waiting for eager new members. That means you! With the aid of these experts crafters, you'll be able to create wonders that will make other warriors red with jealous rage. Don't believe us? Come see the guilds for yourself and we guarantee you'll be lining up to join! For more information, visit Mayor Rohay Gwang in Jadestone Village." Talk to Rohay Gwang at Jadestone Village Rohay Gwang: "Oh, I see you have one of our flyers. I take it you're interested in joining one of the esteemed guilds here in Jadestone? (I thought they took my name off those flyers.)" (Perhaps...) Rohay Gwang:' "Wonderful! For years, Jadestone Village has been the home of martial arts masters like Master Cho and this has drawn thousands of students seeking to train under them. With all the people coming and going, the crafting and gathering guilds decided to make this town a hub of theirs. The gathering guilds collect materials such as ore, meat, wood, and various others. The crafting guilds use these materials to create the very best in weapons, soul shields, tonics, and other objects. There are seven crafting guilds. The Forgekeepers, the Earthseers the Soul Wardens, the Radiant Ring, the Silver Cauldron, Acquired Taste and the Merry Potters. Similarly, there are seven gathering guilds. The Fish Network, Green Thumbs, the Stonecutters, the Herbside Service, the Trappers Alliance, the Tree Fellers and the Prospector's Union. Gathering guilds collect materials that the crafting guilds use to make their indispensable products. If you're looking to joining a crafting or gathering guild, you should speak with their representative. You can join more than one guild, so take a look around and see which you like." Talk to Duryo at Jadestone Village Duryo: "My name is Durya, I'm an apprentice of the Prospector's Union. The mayor asked me to teach you the basics, so listen close. The Forgekeepers gather ore. Copper, Raw Iron, and the like. Materials like these are used to create various weapons and accessories. Naturally, we do a lot of trading with the Forgekeepers and the Radiant Ring. Both of those guilds use our ore to craft their own products. You could say certain gathering and crafting guilds go hand-in-hand." (What do you mean?) Duryo: "Well, we can gather the ore for you and you can use that ore at the Forgekeepers or Radiant Ring to make weapons or accessories. These guilds suit each other. You have to join a guild before you can access their services. Remember that. Now go bother some other guilds." Talk to Chai So at Jadestone Village Chai So: "Welcome, welcome! You look like you're new to the gathering guilds, so I'll give you a little introduction. My name is Chai So, and I'm an apprentice of the Treefellers. Our guild gathers various type of wood for you. We gather Pine Logs, Sequoia Logs, and all sorts of others. We usually trade with the Merry Potter or Soul Wardens. Soul Wardens use our log to make soul shields. Surely you know about soul shields, eh? Most warriors carry soul shields to enhance their abilities. Soul Wardens make exceptional soul shields. Just the best, really. The Merry Potter but our logs so they can craft their bowls and jars and so on. If you joining our gathering guild, I recommend you also join the Merry Potters or Soul Wardens. Or both! Take a look around the other guilds if you like, but please stop back by!" Talk to Sutak at Jadestone Village Sutak: "My name is Sutak and I'm an apprentice of the Stonecutters. Are you familiar with the Stonecutters?" (Not really.) Sutak: "That's okay! You can't know something without first not knowing about it, you know? But let's talk about the Stonecutters. We gather stones and we trade those stones to the Forgekeepers and Raidiant Ring. With our stones, they craft masterful weapons and brilliant accessories. Their creation are sort of items every warrior wants. They will help you reach your full potential on the battlefield. I can see you're still undecided, so why don't you visit the other gathering guilds. After you've seen all the guilds, I'm sure you'll realize that the Stonecutters are the best." Talk to Aung La at Jadestone Village Aung La: "Look at you! I've never seen someone so perfectly built for fishing. You perfect for the Fish Network. Have you fished before?" (No.) Aung La: "Oh. Well, I'm sure you're a natural. I'm Aung La, by the way. Sorry, I get so excited about fishing that I forget my manners. You're looking to join a gathering guild, right? Why not the Fish Network? We've got fish, nets, and bigger fish! We also work closely with the Silver Cauldron and the Earthseers. You know about them, don't you?" (I don't.) Aung La: "You really are new to this. Here's how it works. The Silver Cauldron buy our materials as ingredients for their tonics. The Earthseers use fish to make charms. When you choose the Fish Network as your gathering guild, you should really join the Silver Cauldron or the Earthseers as well. I look forward to you joining our guild. Those fish aren't going to catch themselves!" Talk to Sim Bada at Jadestone Village Sim Bada: "Are you feeling all right? You look like you could use some tea. Good thing you came by Herbside Service." (Why is that?) Sim Bada: "Because we're the herb experts. Many people come to us for our extensive collection of ingredients. We trade our materials to the Silver Cauldron and the Earthseers so they can create their tonics and charms, perfect things for a sick person like yourself. The path of a warrior is a dangerous one, and I'm sure there will be times when you'll be glad to have a healing tonic at hand. But the decision to join a guild is not an easy one. Take your time and speak with the other gathering guilds. Just don't forget that the Herbside Service can keep you healthy and happy." Talk to Raysu at Jadestone Village Raysu: "My name is Raysu, I'm a Green Thumbs apprentice. I suppose you want to know about our guild. We here at the Green Thumbs know everything about soil. And we can grow just about anything. We gather various types of soil and crops, then sell to the Merry Potters and Acquired Taste guilds. The Merry Potters use our materials to make beautiful bowls and tools and our crops allow Acquired Taste to create delicious dishes. The crafting and gathering guilds work together to create a circle of quality and prosperity. if you want to be a part of that circle, you should consider joinin the Merry Potters or Acquired Taste after you join us. I'm sure you've spoken to many other guilds, but think about what I've said. The Grenn Thumbs will be here for you." Talk to Hanto at Jadestone Village Hanto: "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hanto and you strike me as a warrior who likes to hunt. In which case, you should join the Trappers Alliance! We gather the meat and bones of the many exotic beasts. It's dangerous job, only for the bravest of hunters. The meat we collect goes to the Acquired Taste guild, to use in their dishes. The bones we find are bought by the Soul Wardens, as material to make their soul shields with. You should join the Trappers Alliance and begin the hunt. While you're at it, join the SOul Wardens or Acquired Taste to best compliment our materials." Report to Rohay Gwang Rohay Gwang: "Did you meet all the gathering guild representatives?" (I did.) Rohay Gwang: "Great! Now that you've seen all your choices, all that's left to do is choose. Join the gathering and crafting guilds that most appeal to you. And don't worry too much about your decision. You are able to leave a guild at any time to join a different one. Well, get out there and choose. Joining guilds will make your journey easier, warrior, and give you access to certain items only the guilds can create. You can find representatives from every guild in the lantd here in Jadestone Village. Remember, you can only join two gathering guilds and two crafting guilds. That's only four guilds total, so choose wisely." Category:Side Quests